runawaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Vaughn Kaye
'''Vaughn KayeCody Mayo confirms on Twitter that his character was named Vaughn as homage to Brian K. Vaughan, writer of the Runaways Comics.' is a recurring character on Season One of Runaways. Backstory Very little is known about Vaughn's life before he joined the Church of Gibborim though since his induction, he's been a devout member. Throughout Runaways |-|Season One= In Rewind, Vaughn appeared and impeded Mr. Dean's attempt to gain access of Leslie's private meditation suite. Frank attempted to persuade him to give him access, given that he was her husband, though Vaughn strictly followed Leslie's rules. Frank attempts a second time, reminding him that it was he who gave Leslie the "thumb's up" when it came to his promotion but, again, he did not falter. He then followed Frank out. In Destiny, Vaughn approached Karolina after he found her, aimlessly walking the halls of the church. He inquisitively asked about whether or not if there was a Youth for the Truth meeting, but she reminded him that those were canceled due so a guy attempting to swallow a light bulb. Involved in other aspects of the church, she asked if he had seen Destiny Gonzalez. He informs her that he recalled seeing her the day before and that she set off for the church's London trip following Karolina's Vanity Fair interview. Karolina pressures him, asking if he was sure. Vaughn reassures her that he saw her leave in the car that was headed for the airport. With no new information about Destiny, and noticing that he was scratching his wrist, she asks him about his Gibborim bracelet. He explains that warm weather triggers his eczema which lead her to inquired whether or not he ever took it off. Unlike herself, he's taken it off a couple times. She asks about if he's ever seen the "lights" or the "colors". Confused by her question about colors, Vaughn interprets the question and mentions that the bracelet leaves a weird tan line. She drops the questions. As she turns to leave, she notices the beautiful painting hung on the wall. Karolina stops and admires the painting and Vaughn informs her that her grandfather, David Ellerh, was a talented painter, though, given it's abstract structure, lead him to believe that he also did his "fair share of peyote back in the day". Still admiring the painting, Vaughn leaves Karolina. Later that night, Vaughn approaches Leslie, who had just left from her private meditation room. He tells her that he had ran into Karolina earlier and was asking about Destiny. To reassure his own doubts, he asks her if she was in fact on a mission trip. However, before he was able to get his answer Leslie's phone buzzes and leaves him shortly thereafter. In Refraction, Vaughn accompanies Frank to the Church of Gibborim's storage unit. He asks Frank if it's a bit depressing and wonders, aloud, why he couldn't order new stuff from Crate & Barrel. Frank reminds him that if he's going to become his personal assistant, he should remember that he has a deep reverence for the church and it's history. Vaughn, however, quietly mutters that he didn't agree to that and he follows Mr. Dean further into the storage unit as he is in complete awe over some of the items stored within. Frank is completely taken aback by David Ellerh's desk and insists that he must have it. Vaughn questions whether or not Leslie would be okay with that, though while rifling though the desk, he spaces out over a photo. Vaughn calls out to him, but he's ignored. In Hostile, |-|Season Two= In Past Life, In Hostile Takeover, In Last Waltz, In Earth Angel, |-|Season Three Personality Much of Vaughn's personality is unknown, though he's a devout practitioner of Gibborim and does not deviate from established rules set forth by Leslie. Physical Appearance Vaughn is a handsome young man with a slim build with short dark brown hair and brown eyes. Skills and Abilities Vaughn has the average physique of a fit young man and has not exhibit any notable skills. Relationships Appearances ;Season One *''Rewind'' *''Destiny'' *''Refraction'' *''Hostile'' ;Season Two *''Past Life'' *''Hostile Takeover'' *''Last Waltz'' *''Earth Angel'' ;Season Three Trivia Gallery |-|Season One= ---- ---- ---- |-|Season Two= ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|Season Three= ---- References See Also Category:Runaways Television Series Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Male Characters